


Hormones

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les adieux de Molly et Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Rosine

Quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix durant la première guerre, quelque temps avant la chute du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Lily ? Vous allez vraiment disparaître ?

-Tu as entendu le professeur Dumbledore. Tu-sais-qui cherche à nous tuer. À cause d'Harry.

-Mais on ne se verra plus alors… ?

-Bien sur que si ! Vous viendrez nous voir de temps en temps. Et on se reverra à la fin de la guerre.

-Tu vas me manquer…

-Toi aussi.

Lily prit son fils dans ses bras et commença à s'éloigner. Puis se retourna.

-J'ai du mal à partir. J'ai l'impression… tu vas me trouver stupide.

-Non. Moi aussi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-J'ai l'impression que l'on ne va plus se revoir. J'ai peut pour toi.

-Et moi, j'ai peur pour toi. Et c'est toi que tu-sais-qui traque.

-Oui.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

-Lily ?

-Oui ?

-Je crois… je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Lily regarda son interlocutrice avec surprise.

-Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du te le dire… mais je pensais qu'il fallait que tu le saches. Je sais que nous sommes toutes les deux mariée, que je suis enceinte mais…

Lily lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres, puis lui caressa la joue avant de lui donner un léger baiser.

-Moi aussi, Molly, moi aussi. Mais ça fait trop mal d'y penser si je dois partir.

Sans un mot, elle acquiesça. Toutes les deux se séparèrent, leurs destins continuant sur des voies différentes.


End file.
